


rabbit ears

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, drabble??, fluffy cute thing, rimi is cute, tae is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rimi wants to visit tae's rabbits, but not without following tae's strange rule.





	rabbit ears

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't anything special, just a little idea i had floating around my head for a while (●´ω｀●)ゞ

"My rabbits are a little jumpy, so you'll have to put this on." Tae smiles, holding a white and pink bunny ear headband to Rimi. 

Rimi stares at the object for a moment, tilting her head in confusion. She takes it into her hands. "But, I'll still look human, so what would the ears do?" She asks, running her fingers along the soft fuzz on the headband. 

Tae taps her chin, looking off to the side. "I don't really know why. But sometimes if I wear them, they get extra cuddly." Winking, she adjusts her own pair of rabbit ears to her head. 

Rimi laughs lightly as the thought of Tae's rabbits tickling and cuddling her. ‘I'm still confused, though...’ She thinks to herself. 

The brunette swings a leg over the small fence that covers half of the open doorframe into her bedroom. Once she's inside, she offers a hand to Rimi, helping her over as well. 

For a moment, Tae obscures her view of the bedroom, her green orbs eyeing Rimi with focus and intent. Rimi feels a blush creep to her cheeks the longer Tae stares. 

"O-Tae, what are you staring at...?" She questions meekly, Tae's expression as unreadable as it usually is.

"Hmm..." She hums lightly before stepping out of Rimi's way. 

Now at Rimi's side, she still looks at her, though less intense than before. Rimi's view of Tae's bedroom is now clear, and no rabbits are in sight. She feels panic flood her system. "O-Tae, where are your rabbits?! Did they go missing, are they lost, did someone take them?!" She screeches, her hands covering her cheeks that glow red with her panic. 

Tae simply shakes her head. "They're at the groomers." She says, matter of factly. 

The ebony haired simply pauses, side eyeing Tae, before turning around to face her fully. "S-So that means I'm..." Her face sinks into her sleeves, her eyes trembling with embarrassment. 

"You're looking cute wearing rabbit ears."


End file.
